Poppibuster
Poppibuster (Japanese: , Hanabasutā, Hanabuster) is an artificial Rare Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. After updating to version 1.4.0 or later, collecting the contents of "New Rare Blade Pack" from the Expansion Pass unlocks the new Blade Quest Shiny New Power, which can be completed to obtain Poppibuster. He is a kind of robot shaped like a Nopon. He can transform into a mech for Poppi Mk. II, both created by Professor Soosoo to allow Tora's friends (Rex, Nia, Zeke or Mòrag) to be Poppi's Driver. Poppibuster is equipped with a specially-crafted artificial intelligence program to assist her. Poppi Mk. II looks like Poppi α with blonde hair, is not autonomous but operates under remote control of Poppi α via the antenna on top, and reproduces her voice through a clever speaker system. Poppibuster uses the Light element, wields a Shield Hammer, and acts as a Tank in battle. Once obtained, Poppibuster is set to Rex, but can be engaged with any Driver at any time without having to spend an Overdrive Protocol, by selecting him from the desired Driver's "Engage Blade" screen. He is the only artificial Blade controllable by the Drivers of the party, and one of the few Rare Blades that can be obtained through a side quest rather than Core Crystal Resonance. Poppibuster was designed by Masatsugu Saitō, the lead character designer for the game. Abilities Blade Specials * Lv. 1 - Buster Cyclone - Transform your weapon into knuckle claws and barrel into the enemy. * Lv. 2 - Buster Cannon - Transform your weapon into a cannon and unload it into the enemy. * Lv. 3 - Buster Mirage ''- Unleash the combined power of Poppi Mk. II and Poppibuster on the enemy. * Lv. 4 - ''Buster Impact - Initiate Poppibuster self-destruct mode. Blade Arts * Recharge Boost - Boosts Arts recharge from auto-attack. * Draw Aggro - Draw aggro from enemies in battle. * Nullify Reaction - Nullifies one reaction. Battle Skills * Hyperaffinity Circuit - Deal 70% more and take 15% less damage at max Affinity. * Hardware Acceleration - Increases auto-attack speed by 17% and Arts speed by 12%. * Reconstitute - Increases dmg of lv4 Special by 300% each time it's used (max: 1000%). Field Skills * Entomology - Lv. 3 * Salvaging Mastery - Lv. 3 * Superstrength - Lv. 5 Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Meats, Board Games * Pouch items: Tasty Sausage (Meats), Nopopo Yard (Board Games) Affinity Chart Trivia * The name Poppi Mk. II may be a reference to Autosentry Mk. II, a machine fought as a secondary boss in Xenoblade Chronicles X. * Poppi α mentions that one of Soosoo's original name ideas for Poppibuster was "Soosoo presents: New Poppi XL Deluxe", this is likely a reference to the Nintendo 3DS line of systems, in particular the Nintendo 3DS XL and New Nintendo 3DS, the latter of which Xenoblade Chronicles 3D was released on as a console exclusive. * One of Soosoo's other name ideas was "Poppi Obey Powered Panzer Inferno". This likely references KOS-MOS, whose name in the ''Xenosaga'' series stands for "Kosmos Obey Strategic Multiple Operation System". * Poppibuster's Japanese voice actor, Yasuyuki Kase, also voices Zettar in Torna ~ The Golden Country. Gallery DLC Blades.PNG|A silhouette of Poppibuster first seen in an in-game promotional image XC2-Poppi-Buster.jpg|Official artwork Poppi Buster.png|Official artwork XC2-Poppi-Buster-2.jpg|Poppi Mk. II next to Soosoo and Poppi XC2-Poppi-Buster-3.jpg|Poppibuster in his initial form Poppi Mk. II.jpg|Poppi Mk. II Poppi Mk.II & Poppibuster.jpg|Poppi Mk. II inside Poppibuster XC2-Poppi-Buster-4.jpg|Poppibuster in combat Poppibuster & Rex.png|Rex driving Poppibuster Poppibuster & Nia.png|Nia driving Poppibuster Poppibuster & Mòrag.png|Mòrag driving Poppibuster Poppibuster Special.jpg|Poppibuster using a Blade Special XC2 - Poppibuster Hammer Shield.png|The shield design of Poppibuster's personal Hammershield External link * New Blade Poppibuster announcement upon Patch (Ver.1.4.0) Category:Poppibuster Category:DLC Blades Category:XC2 Male Characters Category:Poppi Category:XC2 Female Characters